Terror (Map Game)
And under that cloak of delusion, are freedom fighters with a clear purpose. Welcome to Terror, a game where you control a terrorist organization and try to dominate the globe. Note: We do not condone terrorism, nor would we recommend it to viewers of this wiki. Rules *This rule is kind of cliché, I know, but be plausible, please! *Respect the mods. *The game has no specific end point; it will just end once the game itself is dead. *Each turn represents one month. *Each person gets one nation. *If you are inactive for more than 10 turns, you are removed from your country. *Each turn starts at 6:00 PM Central Time, every day. The game will start once 5 people sign up. Violation of any of these rules will result in a month long ban Wall of Shame Warned users Banned users Suspended users Organizations *Irish Republican Army: [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *Boko Haram: The Grand Wizard of the Islamic Bangali Klan *Naxal: *Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia: Epic,Owner of What Nearly Happened *Lord's Resistance Army: *UVF: *Ansar Dine: Boznistanball *Somai Pirates: *Epanastatikos Agonas: *Ku Klux Klan: Wrto12 *Tehrik-I-Taliban: *Hamas: *PKK: NathanialPrice *Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant: TRT *Haqqani Network: *Kataib Hezbollah: *ETA: *Al-Shabab:05:38, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Rdv65 (talk) *Shining Path: *NPA: Mods You can apply to become a mod by posting your application on the talk page of the map game's founder. Founder and Modus Primus * [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 Algorithm Mods Grammar Mods Rule-Enforcer Mods Algorithm and Wars Turns Turns will Start when five players join, 5/5. The game has started muthafuka's Turn 1 *'Boko Haram:' Requested a $50 million loan from Saudi Arabia. Enforced laws that challenged underground drug trafficking. Dropped bombs on the Somali Pirates. *'Irish Republican Army:' Requests underground arms trade agreement with Islamic State. Captures members of the Irish Lower House, and demands $30 000 000 for their release. Offers an alliance to Ansar Dine. *'Ansar Dine dip:' We accept and would like if you send your freedom fighters to Mali to train with us. *'Ku Klux Klan:' We hang more black people, also we seek to eliminate Boko Haram as they are Black and Muslim, which is a bad combination. We start distribute more brochures, increase advertisement of our organization, so more members join. We publicly support Donald Trump, while we set in motion our plan to assassinate Barack Obama, being furious at this black taking over Presidency of our beloved nation. Also, schools with majority of black students are targeted, supplying many mentally unstable people with weapons,training them into becoming fanatic haters of black people, and sending them to cause massacres, killing as many black children as they can. We offer an alliance to IRA and ETA, due to being white. *'Ansar Dine Dip': We call the KKK a bunch racist infidels that will burn in hell by our boots. **'Ku Klux Klan:' After receiving this insult, we put in motion our plans to eliminate any and all Ansar Dine, calling them inferior filth, targeting their member and killing them, while also we kidnap their children, using them to blackmail them into surrendering and facing execution or to betray their former organization, working as undercover agents for Ku Klux Klan inside their organization, causing them infighting, or a third choice is given, to renounce Islam, spit the Qu'ran, and convert to Christianity, while their children are trained as fanatical Christian Nazi in a Special Division that aims to exterminate Muslims, with their first assignment being to kill their parents. **'This is ASB as hell Ansar Dine is in Mali.Plus the group is majority black. Why would skinheads go all the way to Africa over a insult.-Bozi MOD FIX THIS' **Cause we are easily offended??? **The group is in Africa. Plus the KKK doesn't have that much freedom like other group because the US is still stable, and Why would the KKK even be training black kids in warfare. *'''Al-Shabab: '''Continue to force recruit people and attack Somalian government asset in Mogadishu. A few operations are prepared against Kenyan and other foreign forces on our territory. We offer to establish permanent contact and cooperation with other Islamist movements in Africa and the Middle East. Category:Terror (Map Game) Category:Terrorisum